Regulation
A circumstance in which the user needs artificial means to regulate and stabilize their otherwise uncontrollable powers. A variation of Dependency and Aversion. Also Called * Stabilization * Technology Reliance Capabilities The user requires artificial means to regulate and stabilize their otherwise uncontrollable powers. Without these regulators, the user's powers could be a danger to themselves or those around them. Said regulators typically take the form of a technological device. In some cases, the user performs certain tasks or techniques, such as meditation, to keep their powers under control. Associations * Dependency * Emotional Consistency * Powers Via Object Known Users * Cyclops (Marvel Comics) * Havok (Marvel) * Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) * Jennifer Takeda (Marvel Comics) * Multiple Man (Marvel Comics) * Rogue (Marvel Comics) * Iceman (Marvel Comics) * Surge (Marvel Comics) * Torpid (X-Men: Evolution) * NRG (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) * Face (Marvel Comics) * Blight (Batman Beyond) * Ed Stargard (DC Comics) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Rei Ogami (Code: Breaker) * Moka Akayashi (Rosario + Vampire) * San Otonashi (Rosario + Vampire II) * Junta (Marvel Comics) * Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) * InuYasha (InuYasha) * Gwen Raiden (Angel) * Drahmin (Mortal Kombat) * Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) * Raven (DC Comics) Gallery Shadow the Hedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) wears specialized inhibitor ring bracelets to keep his Chaos powers in check. MultipleMan.jpg|Multiple Man (Marvel) requires a special suit to keep himself from multiplying from impacts. Moka Akashiya.jpg|Moka Akayashi (Rosario + Vampire) wears a special rosario to seal away her powers. Blight 800.jpg|Blight (Batman Beyond) wears specialized synthetic skin to keep his radiation in check. 1077226-surge2.jpg|Surge (Marvel Comics) must wear specifically-designed gauntlets at all times to regulate it. Rogue-x-men-4409766-1024-768.jpg|Rogue (Marvel) needs to keep her skin covered to keep her powers from harming others. 298660-28965-havok super.jpg|Havok (Marvel) needs to wear a special suit to keep his powers in check to avoid accidentally hurting someone. Hazmat_Marvel_Nemesis.gif|Hazmat (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) requires a special suit to keep the remnants of his physical body from degenerating. Hazmat Marvel.png|Jennifer Takeda/Hazmat (Marvel Comics) needs to wear a containment suit whenever she is outside of a controlled environment. Black Bolt screaming.jpg|Black Bolt (Marvel Comics) has gone through rigorous training to control his destructive voice, and the antenna on his head helps to channel it. X-Men_Evolution_Season_3_6_-_Torpid_(Earth-11052)_0001.jpg|Torpid (X-Men: Evolution) must wear gloves to keep from paralyzing anyone she touches. NRG.png|NRG (Ben 10) wears a specialized containment suit to keep his radiation in check. InuYasha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) needs the Tetsusaiga to keep his demonic blood in check or risk being overwhelmed by it. Psycho_Mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) wears a gas mask to prevent the thoughts of others from forcing their way into his mind. Gwen Raiden.jpg|Gwen Raiden (Angel) needs to wear gloves to prevent her electricity from harming others. Drahmin.png|Drahmin's (Mortal Kombat) mask, the Face of Kun-Lo, prevents him from being overwhelmed by the mindless rage of a typical oni. Raven-teen-titans-481368_600_440.jpg|Raven (Teen Titans/DC Comics) must meditate daily to keep her emotions and powers in check. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Science Powers Category:Organic Manipulation